Contrarios (Ikarishipping)
by Eviie
Summary: Ellos eran tan diferentes... quizá por eso se complementaban.


Él era frío. Ella, calor.

Él era la seriedad y amargura en persona. Ella representaba la alegría y jovialidad.

Él trataba a sus pokémon de un modo muy estricto. Ella en cambio a los suyos trataba de un modo más normal, sin muchas reglas a seguir.

Él prefería viajar sin compañía alguna. A ella le gustada viajar en grupo.

Y un dato menor: Él era entrenador y ella coordinadora.

Ellos eran tan diferentes...quizá por eso se complementaban.

A simple vista no lo parecía, pero entre aquellos jóvenes que empezaron a viajar de la noche a la mañana juntos existía una relación más fuerte que la de amistad _. Amor_ puede ser la palabra, tenían una relación amorosa. Sus conocidos, al enterarse, no se creían lo que oían y otros comentaban que eso no duraría casi nada por las chocantes actitudes de ambos... ¡ja! Cierto, cualquiera puede pensar eso...

Pero se equivocaron.

El principio fue difícil, él no aceptaba siempre las muestras de cariño en público por parte de ella y esto, a aquella dulce coordinadora, le ofuscaba e iniciaban pequeñas peleas que terminaban con uno de los dos cediendo (mayormente el entrenador era quien perdía, no resistía mucho a la mirada tierna de la muchacha). Con el tiempo permitió que la joven lo abrazara, le tomara de la mano o le besara en público. Así como ella aprendió a tener paciencia con aquel chico.

Él tampoco era de darle regalos. A lo mejor un simple _lo hiciste bien_ en sus concursos era lo mejor que podía obtener de su parte ¡Pero bueno! Ver su cara de avergonzado y una ligera sonrisa, apenas notable, cuando ella le regalaba algo era suficiente para la chica.

Ella estaba satisfecha con las mínimas muestras de cariño por parte de él, ya que sabía que eran sinceras. Pero él estaba frustrado últimamente y no sabía el por qué.

—La liga ya va a empezar. No debes estar de tan mal humor, ¿no crees?

— ¡Cállate! Esto no te incumbe.

No hace falta decir que eso la ofendió, marchándose sin decir palabra alguna y dejándolo solo en su entrenamiento.

Las rondas pasaban, él avanzaba cada vez más, pero en todos esos días no había hablado con ella. Ni un mísero _hola_. Debía admitir que la extrañaba, pero la promesa que se había hecho le impedía correr a disculparse y dejar su entrenamiento de lado. Era la final y a duras penas por la arena se podía ver que él y su pokémon eran los ganadores. El público aplaudía, pero la coordinadora a quien buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente no lo hacía, solo tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

Cuando el presentador se acercó para que diera algunas palabras todos quedaron confundidos al verlo salir del escenario montado y dirigirse a los estrados, específicamente donde la joven, quien también estaba sorprendida pero no lo demostró hasta que él estuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

—Lo siento. — dijo, sin importarle que todos le estuvieran escuchando. — No debí hablarte de ese modo tan... grosero. No a alguien que es tan importante como tú. Lo siento. Fue un acto impulsivo y torpe, pero es que quería ganar esto a toda costa porque...— titubeó, sentía las miradas de todo mundo y eso le ofuscaba — No debía hablarte de ese modo solo por querer estar solo para entrenar. Y ahora ni me importa haber ganado si no te veo feliz. Ha pasado mucho desde que te lo dije la vez que empezamos a viajar juntos, pero te quiero, Dawn. Quería ganar esto por ti, para que observaras que pude esta vez por fin conseguir levantar la copa de la liga Sinnoh.

—Paul... — los ojos de ella estaban brillosos; mostró una leve sonrisa —Tonto, te he extrañado bastante. — ella lo abrazó y nuevos aplausos llenaron todo el estadio.

El pelimorado sonríe, esta vez lo demuestra tanto que las personas que lo conocían se impresionaron más que la vez que supieron que salía con esa jovencita de cabello azul. Y es que jamás se les pasaría por la cabeza que él hiciera semejante _confesión_ delante de tantas personas, ni que se mostrara ¿cariñoso? En público.

—En definitiva: los opuestos se atraen, querido hermano. — dijo un chico mayor a él en una casa en alguna ciudad de la región, mientras miraba tan bonita escena a través de su televisor.

— ¿Sabes que esto es lo más vergonzosa que he hecho? — le susurró el pelimorado ya cuando toda la celebración había concluido.

— ¡Claro que lo sé! pero también es lo más bonito que has hecho por mí.

 **-**  
 **Es un relato corto, lo sé, pero me gustó como quedó y decidí publicarlo (me he dado cuenta de que, a excepción de algunos, estoy publicando fanfics que escribí hace mucho tiempo xd).**  
 **Gracias por leer~**


End file.
